Life Is Hell, I Just Live In It
by Shiki Shibori
Summary: REMAKE: This is the story of my OC, Shibori.I don't know where it will go at all.So the rating may change.Just read and give good comments.I don't want bad comments.I don't own Vampire Knight! I do own Shibori Shiki & Shin Ichijo thought.  :


Me: Today it is Aidou's turn for disclaimer.

Aidou: Of course it doesn't own Vampire Knight and isn't related to it in does own this story, Shibori Shiki, and Shin Ichijo though. (:

Shibori: Go and read my story now, ne. .

* * *

><p>The sun was shining through the window of Shibori's room and made her eyes flutter young girl groaned at the light with a frown hanging on her face. "I really hate the sun..." She muttered as she covered her face with a small, plush pillow.A knock on the door was heard and a soft, cheerful, and calm voice spoke." Time to wake up, Shibori-Chan." It was a voice she knew all to was her best could tell him anything and he could tell her was Shin was the younger brother of Takuma Shibori had met him when she was around the age of five and Shin was since then, the two talked a lot, though they didn't have much in common at all. "You can come in." Shibori said quietly as she got up out of her soft small figure was pale and hair was about waist length, and she had pale blue eyes, and the same pale completion as her Mother and 's waist length hair was an orange yet blonde suited her well actually and made her eyes look outfit made her look tired but she really didn't Shibori had on was a tank-top and a pair of really short shorts that she slept in because they were comfortable. A male about the age of six-teen came into the room with a hair was light blonde, paler than Takuma's, and light green young girl looked at him with an aloof expression and tilted her head before she heard him speak. "Shibori-Chan, you are gonna be have class later , we were gonna go for a walk remember?" Shin laughed and grabbed Shibori's arm lightly as he attempted to pull her out of the just wouldn't feet stayed planted on the face looked up at him due to their height was probably about... 5'6 while Shibori was only a small 5' was probably the shortest person in the Night Class! "Shin-Kun, I need to get dressed and you need to get out while I do that." Shibori muttered and pushed him out of the room just had wide eyes as he was pushed, but kept a smile on his face and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... Sorry, Shibori-" Shin couldn't even finish his sentence because his small friend had shut the door in his wasn't that Shibori hated him she actually cared about him which was why she was almost always seen with anyone were to hurt him, she would defiantly hurt them maybe even kill Shin may act friendly and innocent, he could stand up for then, Shibori told Shin he could come opening the door, he saw Shibori tying something around her was small so Shin couldn't really see it. "Ready to leave now, Shibori-Chan?" Shibori just nodded and began walking out of the room with by side, Shin and Shibori walked normal Shin had a smile plastered on his face, while Shibori had somewhat of a frown on her hand reached into her bag and grabbed out a small box of was chocolate flavored which was her young girl slipped a pocky stick into her mouth and offered one to Shin course, he accepted and smiled at her as he slipped it into his of absolutely nowhere, Takuma appeared with a smile."Hi ya, Shibori-Chan, Shin." Takuma smiled and Shibori swore she saw sparkles go around his head when he smiled at the just smiled back but Shibori couldn't help but a way she wanted to laugh but she didn't. "Hello, you are well I take it?" Shibori replied in a formal voice and waved her hand lightly at nodded and laughed quietly."Yes, I am very well.I hope you are good yourself, but I must you later, Shibori-Chan, Shin." Without another word, Takuma left and Shin and Shibori were left alone. "Your brother is always happy... or when I see him he act just like him as of you act more like humans than vampires." Shibori commented and looked at Shin with her pale blue eyes. "Yeah, I guess we do act we don't act like vampires all the time, we are." Shin smiled at Shibori as she began to speak up again."Though, you act more like a vampire then isn't a bad thing, just an observation." Shibori's voice was quiet when she saw somebody come out of a room. Before shin could reply, Shiki came out of his room alone and shut the door quietly behind eyes flickered to Shibori as he walked towards her and Shin. "Hello." Shibori greeted quietly and her eyes lit up slightly. "Hello, it is nice to see you." Shiki didn't smile but Shibori could tell he was happy to see her. "It is nice to see you too, Daddy-Shiki." Shibori's eyes grew happier but neither Shiki nor Shibori then, Rima came out of her room and walked over to the three. "Hello." She said in an aloof hair was pulled up into it's normal twin tails and she was wearing her white Night Class Uniform."Hello, Mommy-Rima." Shibori said again in the same voice as before. "Hi, Shibori." Rima replied before she was somewhat interrupted. "You two better get to wouldn't want to be late." A familiar voice said and Shibori's eyes opened wide, she then turned around and saw Kaname pureblood of the Night Class."Hello, Kaname-Sama." Shin said in a respectful tone then Kaname's eyes flickered to said nothing just stood there with a blunt expression as if she was staring of into space."Let's go, Shin-Kun." Shibori said and grabbed Shin's hand as she pulled him behind the two passed Kaname, she let go of Shin's arm and just walked with her head down and her long hair in her eyes. "Shibori-Chan, what's wrong? You didn't greet Kaname-Sama?" Shin said and Shibori's voice broke the short silence. "It isn't my problem. Leave it at that, Shin." Shin stopped and watched Shibori walk in silence, her head still drooping down. "Shibori-Chan..." he whispered under her breath, then continued to walk with Shibori in utter looked back as Shibori walked away with Shin. "She doesn't seem very fond of me. I wonder why?" The pureblood muttered as he walked away from Rima and thoughts continued until Seiren interrupted his thoughts. "Kaname-Sama, is there something pestering you?" she asked with no emotion and looked at him. "Nothing, just keep an eye on Shibori Senri, but don't tell anyone I ordered you to do this." Kaname replied and smirked slightly to himself. "Of course, Kaname-Sama." Seiren said and left Kaname to go back into his deep thoughts. Classes passed by quickly and Shibori laid her head on the desk as the last class young girl yawned and didn't feel like getting up so she closed her a few minutes, the young girl drifted off into a heavy hadn't been in class right now since he had told him to leave without her cause she was staying had told Kaname about Shibori being asleep because she was still watching her as Kaname had told her just then walked into the room to see Shibori legs carried him over to her gracefully and he looked down at her sleeping face that made her look so innocent as if she wouldn't harm hand touched her cheek and he took it back moved a bit, but didn't even come close to waking then picked her up bridal style and walked with her like rest of the Night Class had already been back at the dorms, most likely doing other 's eyes fluttered as she opened them and looked up at the pureblood that was holding her bridal style. "W-Why are you carrying me?" she asked confused and she squirmed to get out of his hold but failed epically. "You can stop moving.I'm not gonna hurt you, Shibori-Chan" Kaname stated and smiled a somewhat perfect smile, but Shibori was convinced."Can I at least walk on my own?"Shibori asked in a fluster and continued to try and get free from his grasp."No, I wouldn't want you to run away from me.I have things to discuss with you, Shibori-Chan." Kaname said kindly, looking down at her with his eyes."What kind of things must we discuss?" Shibori asked and her eyes opened chuckled and laid her down on her her was a stone bench that felt cold on her exposed stood there, hovering over her like a hawk."Why do you hate me so much?" Kaname asked in a way that appeared strange to her."I'It isn't that I hate you... I just don't..." Shibori said but Kaname interrupted her by lowering himself close to her neck and bitting into it..Shibori struggled to get him off of her, but he was a lot stronger than she lips tried to scream but again she continued till Shibori calmed down."Remember this, Shibori-Chan." Kaname said darkly."What...?" she muttered and he put his hand on her face. "You'll find out... in due time." He said, his hand then traveled to his bite mark and he 's eyes blinked and she started at him with wide eyes that seemed to that, she fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Well I have news.I got tired of how my stories were so from now on, I will be posting the short versions of them on DeviantArt then combining three chapters will be easier for me and you get more information on what is happening! (:<p>

Shibori: Cassie... you are defiantly odd.

Me: That is why you love me~ (;

Shibori: Any cow, bad are fixing mistakes soon. (:


End file.
